Trust Me, You'll Forget About The Rain
by llamastuff
Summary: Santana's on her way to McDonalds, which is her favorite thing to eat when all of a sudden it starts raining and thundering! She is absolutely scared of the rain, so read what happens when she runs into a hot, sexy blonde that will make her forget all about the rain.


**Trust Me, You'll Forget About The Rain**

**Summary: Santana's on her way to McDonalds, which is her favorite thing to eat when all of a sudden it starts raining and thundering! She is absolutely scared of the rain, so read what happens when she runs into a hot, sexy blonde that will make her forget all about the rain. **

**Santana's POV**

"And now we'll have the afternoon/ evening weather forecast. Take it away Tracy." I lie in bed and watch the news channel in my room. My mom is always saying, "Ah mija, you have to watch the news so that you know what's going on in this world. I would hate for something to happen to you. You know this." And I do know this, because she tells me the same thing over and over and over again. I swear it's like she wants to me be paranoid all the time, even though I already have something that scares the shit out of me already.

"Alright fellow Ohioans, here's your weather forecast." I bring my attention back to my T.V. and look for the times of today.

"We have a small ten percent chance of rain, today at 5 o'clock." I dart my head toward my clock on my nightstand and realize it's almost 4:30 p.m. I get up and walk to my balcony to see if we have grey clouds. I see only blue skies. I shrug my shoulders and make my way back inside. I grab my laptop of the desk.

_"Rrrrugnrr", my_ stomach growls. I ignore it because I'll just find something to eat later. I go to my iTunes and listen to some music until I just couldn't take lying here without something to eat. I shove my computer to the other side of my bed and go downstairs. I run down the stairs to my refrigerator.

"Ahh why are you always empty?" I lean my head against the door that holds nothing inside but a half empty milk carton. I guess it's my fault. Well, it is. I never have time to do any shopping, since I got this new job with Warner Bros. Studios. "Well, that just gives me the perfect reason to go to McDonalds." I try to stop going because it burns out all my gas having to travel the long distance. But, for McDonalds it's worth it. I'm still trying to ask the CEO to build one right across the street from my house. The kids don't need that park, anyway.

I shrug; I go upstairs and put on a decent shirt and some shorts. I throw on some shoes and make my way toward my front door. Making sure to grab my car keys, my iPhone, and shades, I head to the car.

I get it started and I realize that I only have enough gas to get to McDonalds. I guess I'll just have to get some afterwards.

* * *

Santana finally makes it to McDonalds. "Hi, welcome to McDonalds. My name's Brittany and I'll take your order." Brittany flashes her million dollar smile to Santana raises an eyebrow at her. "Umm, hi. I'll take my usual." Now Brittany's the one to raise her eyebrow.

"Your usual, Miss? I'm sorry, I don't know your usual." Brittany shoots her an apologetic smile. Santana narrows her eyes Brittany and starts to check her out.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. Only Dave, who works on Mondays, knows what I get."

"Hmm, but I bet I could guess though." Brittany sucks on her bottom lip and tilts her head at Santana. Santana leans over the counter. "Oh really, go ahead." She says.

"Two hamburgers." Brittany says.

"Mhmm."

"With no onions."

"Yup."

"Medium fry."

"Uh huh."

"Medium Caramel Frappe."

"How did you know?"

"I can read people really well, plus it's my job." Brittany giggles and puts everything into the register. She yells out the order, "2 hamburgers, no onion, medium fry, and medium caramel frappe for-" Brittany looks at the girl in front of her.

"Santana."

"For Santana." Brittany says sweetly and gives her back her change and her receipt. Santana moves away from the counter. The person after Santana steps up, and Brittany is so busy staring at the girl she just met, that the person had to say "Excuse me." Brittany takes the order of the rest of the line, constantly looking at the dark haired girl looking up at the menus.

Somehow, everyone got their orders before Santana got hers, but she waited patiently, since she didn't have anyone or anything waiting for her at home.

**BOOM**

Thundering and lightning strikes in the sky and rain starts to fall. "Fuck." Santana looks through the window and sees the splats of rain falling from the sky. She starts to get really nervous. She checks the time on her phone. It's 5:27. "Ten percent?! My ass, Tracy."

"I'm sorry?" Brittany comes from around the counter with her belongings.

"Oh nothing it's just….it's raining." Santana starts to hyperventilate. Her cheeks turn red and her eyes get big. "Yeah it's just rain." Brittany says. She then sees the panic look on Santana's face. She drops her purse and goes over to the table that Santana is sitting at.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Here take my hand." Santana grabs a hold of Brittany's hand and it's like electricity shot through her body. Brittany rubs her back in small circles. "Do you need some water?" She asks and Santana only shakes her head no because she is so awestruck that she couldn't even vocalize her response.

"Miss, your order is ready." Another worker sets Santana's food and frappe on the counter.

"Do you have a ride home? I can take you home if you'd like. I know I don't know you but I promise I won't let the leprechauns and evil unicorns get to you." Santana looks at the blonde and just starts laughing.

"Good, it worked."

"What worked?"

"Well, I get panic attacks when I get on trains. To take my mind off of the train moving at a rapid speed, I think of things that make me laugh. I thought that it might help you." The redness in Santana's cheek settles down and she starts to breathe regularly. Brittany looks down at their locked hands. She notices how perfect they fit together. "I g-guess it w-worked." Brittany starts to stutter as she looked back into the beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes staring her right in the eye.

"Thanks." Santana says.

"Well, I guess I better get going." Brittany lets go of her hand and gets up. Santana does so too and goes to the counter to grab her food and frappe. Brittany holds the door for her. Santana meets her but doesn't cross over the threshold. Santana looks out the door and sees the raindrops still coming down and she starts to shake.

"You're shaking. Are you sure you can make it home?"

"Umm, I don't know. I have to stop and get gas too."

"Well, my offer still stands you know? I can drop you off."

"I live pretty far. It's fine." Santana looks out again and gets terrified all over again.

"Come here." Brittany offers her hand again and Santana takes it without hesitance. With her other hand, Brittany gets out an umbrella that was big enough for the both of them. Santana got under it with her and walked with her to Brittany's car.

Once they made it to the car, Brittany opened the door for Santana and even looked down at her ass as she got in. She shook her head for even thinking like that about this girl she just met. She makes her way to the driver's seat and gets the car started.

"Do you mind if we go to my house first, because after I drop you off I have to go somewhere else."

"Sure well, I mean this is your car and you're doing me a favor. So, of course."

"Okay then, here we go." Brittany starts driving and the rain trickles and splats onto the windshield and windows. Santana closes her eyes and start to shake again. She doesn't have to think twice about grabbing Brittany's right hand that's not on the wheel. It brought a surprise and then a smile to Brittany. They stayed locking fingers the whole ride through. From time to time, Brittany even gave Santana's hand a squeeze just to remind her that she was still there with her.

Once they made to the apartment, Brittany made sure to get her umbrella out and take it around Santana's side to help her out the car. They make it inside and Britt makes sure to turn on some lights as Santana took her shoes off.

"Alright do you need anything before I go shower?"

"I got my food, so I should be good."

"Cool. Well if you do need something, the bathroom is right around the corner first door on the left. You can yell in there and I'll probably hear you."

"Probably?"

"I like to sing in the shower."

"Oh." Santana laughs and Brittany starts to look a little embarrassed. "No, it's fine, I sing in the shower too." The blonde nods and makes her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Santana makes her way to the living room to sit down and eat.

* * *

**30 minutes later: Brittany's POV**

I put on some loose shorts and a tank top, and I brush my hair. I look out of the window and see that it's still raining.

**BOOM! **

Next thing I know I hear knocking on the bathroom door. I swing it open and it's a terrified Santana. She pushes herself into my arms and holds me close.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" I ask her.

"I know but i-i-t started thundering again."

"Oh it's alright. Come on let's go sit on the couch." I lead her back into the living room and we sit down. I unwrap my arms from around her.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you and-"

"No you're not. It's cool whatever you need. It's my fault. I should have just taken you back home right away."

"No, I'm glad I'm here because I'm here with you. But what I was gonna say was do you think you could maybe cuddle with me? Only if you want to."

"Cuddle?" Santana nods her head at me. "Sure okay." She lies down on the couch and she makes room for me to be the big spoon. "Is this okay?" I ask her before placing my hand over her waist. She grabs my arm and places it over her. I tighten my arm around her and she replies, "That's perfect."

I try not to express how good it feels to have her in my arms. It's weird thinking that I fit so perfectly with someone I just met. But, with her, it's something different. Santana tells me to get closer.

"If I get any closer, I'll be inside of you or on top of you." I joke but I don't get any laughter in return.

The thunder rumbles in the sky and the girl wrapped in my arm's body shakes in fear. I keep her tucked right in front of me, breathing in sync to maybe calm her nerves. Then all of a sudden wind, lightning, and thunder form a combo and make my apartment shake. Santana turns her body around so fast and pushes herself into me. Her face makes its way to the crook of my neck, and I feel her uneasy breathing. I rub her back until everything is bearable for her again.

As soon as things did calm down, Santana abandons the crook of my neck and looks me right in the face. When I look into her eyes, I don't see fear, which is what I expected to see. I see a hint of something else. I just don't know until…

* * *

Santana kisses Brittany right on the lips. Their kiss is passionate and steamy. Brittany absolutely adores the sweet, addictive taste of Santana's lips. They continue their locked lip kissing until Santana pulls back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm not." Brittany plants a wet kiss onto her lips and this time Santana gives her entrance. Britt's tongue works its way into San's mouth and once their tongues met it sparked the mood. Brittany slows down their kissing and works her way to Santana's neck.

"Yeah, I'm not sorry either." Santana breathes out as she enjoys the feeling of Brittany's wet lips against her skin.

"Good." Brittany stops kissing her altogether and gets up from the couch. She offers Santana her hand. As soon as Santana was standing, she picks her up looking deep into her eyes. She carries her, legs wrapped around her waist, to her bedroom.

Brittany kicks the door behind her and makes her way to the bed. She lays her down softly on the bed. Santana motions for her to come closer. "Got me where you want me?" Santana says in low, sexy voice.

"Not yet." Brittany pulls on Santana's ankles and brings her to the edge of the bed. She kneels in front of her looks up at Santana. "Almost." She kisses her from her ankles to her thighs where the shorts start. Every time Brittany's lips come in contact with Santana's skin, her eyes remain focused on the brown ones staring down at her. Brittany brings her hands up to the sides of Santana's shorts. She pulls them down along with her panties, all the way to the floor, leaving her only in her shirt.

She quickly takes her own clothes off. She makes her way to the top of the bed. Brittany looks at the sight in front of her. "Now I do." Brittany climbs up the bed to where Santana is. Brittany brings her body down on top of Santana's and they're hardly touching at all. Santana brings her hands up pulling Brittany closer; she needs this contact now. Brittany recaptures Santana's lips, sliding a hand beneath her neck to hold her close. A few kisses filled with emotion are being exchanged.

Then, Brittany takes the lead and darts her tongue smoothly right into Santana's. Santana kisses her even harder. Tongues in rotation and sloppy kisses make Santana moan. Brittany savored the way Santana moaned into her mouth before she started moving down her body. Brittany's kissing her neck hard now and her hands are running up from Santana's sides to grab Santana's shirt, and with her help, she soon got it off of her. Santana hooks a leg around the back of Brittany's thigh and pulls her up and into herself.

She took Santana's right nipple in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue while she cupped her other boob. She smiled as the nipple in her mouth stood up. She bit down gently which caused Santana to arch up into her with a soft moan. Brittany switched to Santana's other boob and repeated the actions. Making a trail of kisses down Santana's body, Santana feels so good right now that her eyes are closed.

Brittany leans back down to kiss up her thighs. Santana's leg immediately spread open. Then, she dives in. She ran her tongue down Santana's core, causing the girl to shudder beneath her. Santana's eyes shoot open, and she looks down at the blond hair hovering over her wet core. "Br-br- itt. Mmmm, that feels s-soo good."

"Shush, let me take care of you." Britt's words vibrate off of Santana's inner thighs. Brittany latched on to Santana's clit, swirling her tongue around it over and over again. Santana's back arches off the bed. Brittany brings her hands to her abs, and pushes her down gently as her tongue still works magic on her clit. "Oh, fuck, Britt," Santana hissed as her hand threaded through Brittany's hair, urging her to continue. Brittany felt an aching mixture of pain and pleasure in the pit of her stomach as she does so.

Brittany drops her head a little lower, and sticks her tongue about Santana's entrance. This makes Santana twist her hair a little harder. Brittany's long arm rises up to knead Santana's boob at the same time. This drives Santana crazy. Brittany's hands come down hard on her hips as Santana starts to buck. She keeps on licking and sucking as Santana can do nothing but let out a long expletive moan in Spanish. Brittany's sucking everything she can into her mouth, hand moving to drape Santana's right leg over her shoulder, tongue flicking furiously at Santana's wet core.

Brittany makes a few satisfied moans as she continues working Santana up. Once her tongue dipped between her folds again, Santana loses it. She cums with a few screams that bounce off the walls. Brittany swallows all of her juices and plants kisses all around her thighs.

Santana's eyes flutter back and forth and a goofy look appears on her face. Brittany slides back up her body, and looks her in the face. When Santana came back from ecstasy, she looks at Brittany.

"You made me forget about the rain." Brittany chuckles at the beautiful girl beneath her.

"I can make you forget about some other things too."

"I don't know. Can you?"

"We can find out." Brittany moves a piece of Santana's hair from around her face.

"How about I make you forget about trains. I heard they move too fast. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"So how about we take this slow."

"How slow?" Brittany questions.

"You're about to find out."

Santana flips them over so that she's on top. She straddles one of Brittany's legs and holds the other in the air, so that both of their wet cores met. Santana starts to slowly rotate her hips in a constant direction. As she moves her hips in a slow and steady motion Brittany brings her hands to cup Santana's ass. She gives it a light squeeze. "F-faster." Santana quickens her rotation. Every once and a while, she leans down to kiss Brittany.

The sight above Brittany makes her moan. She grabs Santana's hips and guides them in a motion. Santana rides and thrusts into her over and over and over again, faster and faster. Santana starts chanting "más, más, más!" Thrusting and rotation soon pushes them both over the edge. Screams of pure pleasure fill the room. Santana moves her hips slowly to ride out both of their orgasm.

As soon as they were done, Santana lies on top of Brittany wrapped in her arms. Both of them with a light coat of sweat covering them. Santana hums in approval and Brittany kisses the shell of her ear. As Brittany comes down from her high she looks toward her window.

"Hey, it stopped raining."

"Good, you know what that means, we can get some food!

"Yes" Brittany kisses Santana. "It does."

"Well, let's go get some. I like to eat-"

"Me." Santana says and Brittany couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Mhmm it better be. But hey, let's just lay here for a bit."

"If we stay here, we'll be here until the next thunderstorm." Brittany jokes.

"And I don't have a problem with that because I got you."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!... just tell me if you like it my lovely llamas :D I love hearing from you guys! check out my other stories !**


End file.
